


Razor's Edge

by eiluned



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny fic based on the following prompt: trembling hands, Clint/Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> Feedback is the cream in my coffee. :D

Her hands tremble a little at how close a call that was. It felt like they had walked the razor’s edge of life and death, and while she was no stranger to that walk, this one in particular unnerved her.

He catches her hands in his, and she feels the tremor in his touch, too. “You okay?” he asks, his voice a little raspy from the smoke.

She nods, letting his grip steady hers, feeling the trembling start to recede. “You?” she asks back.

He folds her into his arms, pressing a kiss against the top of her head, one to her temple, another against her cheek. “I’m fine,” he whispers, pressing his lips against hers as she winds her arms around his waist.


End file.
